Spell Binded
by darklonelywolf
Summary: Ever since the Elders ordered Billie to move in with the sisters, Paige and Billie have been arguing. Piper, tired of their constant bickering, put a spell on them and the only way for it to come off is when she wants it to come off. Piper won’t take it o


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did I would not be writing a Fanfic about it.**

**Summary: Ever since the Elders ordered Billie to move in with the sisters, Paige and Billie have been arguing. Piper, tired of their constant bickering, put a spell on them and the only way for it to come off is when she wants it to come off. Piper won't take it off until they learn to work together. That is, if they stop fighting.**

**Notes: Paige has her healing powers already. Phoebe has already moved out.**

**Chapter 1**

"What! Why does she have to move in with us?" Paige yelled at the Elders.

"She has to move in because she is in danger. Many demons are stalking her. The only way that she will be safe is if she moves in with you. Most demons will stay away," The head Elder explained.

"Fine, but only if Piper will allow it," Paige agreed reluctantly, knowing that there was no way that she would win this argument. She orbed herself to the old Victorian manor where she and her sisters lived. She found Piper in the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris. Paige explained the situation to Piper and Piper agreed to let Billie stay with them.

"She can take Phoebe's room, seeing as she moved out already,"

Piper said.

With that, Paige orbed over to Billie's dorm room. Paige saw Billie sitting at her computer, scrying for something.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

Billie jumped up when she heard Paige's voice. "Nothing," she said.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Paige said suspiciously.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Billie asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The Elders ordered you to come live in the manor with us," Paige answered, knowing full well that Billie was trying to change the subject. She let it go, for now.

"What? Why?" Billie asked.

"Well, the Elders think that if you stay with us then demons won't come after you," Paige answered.

"That's a stupid reason," Billie said. "I can take care of myself without having babysitters around."

"Yeah, sure you can," Paige said sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Billie demanded.

"Nothing," Paige said off handedly. "You just usually rush into battle without a plan."

"No I don't," Billie tried defending herself.

"Yes, you do," Paige said. "Now hurry up and pack. I'll talk to the administrators about this, okay?"

"Fine," came the reply. With that, Paige left. Billie sighed as soon as Paige was out of sight. 'I don't think Paige trusts me too much,' Billie thought. Even though she just met the sisters, Billie could tell if they trusted her or not. Phoebe and Piper she could tell that they trusted her but with Paige, Billie didn't know if she trusted her or not. Billie started moving around the room, packing all the necessary items she needed into her suitcase.

After a while, Paige came back to the dorm room. She saw Billie lying on the bed with the suitcase at the side of the bed. Billie sat up when she heard Paige come in.

"You ready to go?" Paige asked. She received a nod as an answer. Paige walked over to her and placed her hand on Billie's shoulder and the other on her suitcase. Paige then orbed them out in a swirl of bluish white lights.

Piper looked up when she heard the familiar sound of orbing. There in front of her stood Billie and Paige.

"Hey, Billie," Piper greeted her. "You can take Phoebe's room."

Billie nodded and started up the stairs to Phoebe's old room. Once she got in the room, she fell onto the bed and fell asleep. A couple of hours later, Billie woke up to knocking on her door. She stumbled out of bed and opened the door.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Piper said. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay," Billie said. "Give me a minute, okay?"

"Sure," Piper answered. She turned and left.

Billie combed her hair so that it wasn't messy anymore and then went downstairs. In the dining room, she saw Piper, Paige, Wyatt, and Chris at the table.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up," Paige teased Billie.

"Shut up," Billie said, sticking her tongue out at Paige.

"Okay, drop it," Piper said. "We already have two children here. Don't make it four."

With that, they all ate the delicious dinner made by Piper. After they finished eating, Piper shooed them out of the room so that she can clean up. Billie and Paige went up the stairs to their bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Paige stopped Billie.

"Tomorrow, you're going to have lessons," Paige told Billie.

"What? Why?" Billie asked.

"You need to start learning that going into battle isn't just fighting," Paige replied.

"Yes it is. You just go in there, kick the demon's ass, and leave," Billie said.

"This is exactly why you need to start having lessons," Paige said. "What would happen if you rushed into battle but the demon is stronger and you have nothing to help you defend yourself?"

Billie fell silent. She knew that if that happened, she would be dead. "Okay, well, who's going to teach me? Piper?"

"No, I'm going to teach you," Paige said.

"Oh, okay," Billie said. "Goodnight." She started walking to her bedroom.

"'Night," Paige replied, going to her room.

Once Billie was in her room, she lay on her bed but did not go to sleep. Instead, she just thought about what was going to happen at her lessons tomorrow. 'If Paige really doesn't trust me, then she won't let me look at the Book of Shadows, at least not when she's not around.' Billie thought. She then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Paige and Billie were arguing over what Paige should teach Billie.

"I think you should teach me spells from the Book of Shadows," Billie said. "It would be better if I knew some things from it."

"No, it would be better if you studied making potions," Paige said. "You will need to have potions with you if you go into battle."

"It would be better if I studied out of the Book," Billie insisted.

"Potions are better," Paige said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

Just then, an ear splitting whistle came from Piper. Paige and Billie jumped at the sound.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Piper yelled. "Jeez, what has gotten into you two? Billie, you should study what Paige is teaching you. Paige, I thought you were old enough to work things out sensibly. Now, I want both of you to sit down and eat. You can fight later when you have lessons and I am gone."

Billie and Paige glared at each other for a second before sitting down to eat. After that, Piper left to go to P3 while Billie and Paige went up to the attic. Paige set up the stuff that Billie would need to make a potion. Meanwhile, Billie was walking over to the Book of Shadows. As she was about to open it, Paige's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Paige demanded.

"Just looking in the Book of Shadows," Billie replied.

"Uh… why don't you come over here and help me," Paige said, hoping to keep Billie from looking in the Book of Shadows.

Billie walked over to her and helped Paige out. Throughout all this, Billie kept quiet, which was strange to Paige because Billie was usually talkative.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Billie replied.

After that, Paige started teaching Billie about Potions and what she should do. Billie zoned out after about a couple of minutes. Just then Paige's voice came into her thoughts.

"Billie!" Paige snapped at her. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry," Billie said. "This is just boring."

"I know," Paige said. "I was like you when I first became a witch but that is no excuse to not pay attention."

"Okay, jeez," Billie muttered. "You're just like a crazy old teacher."

"I heard that!" Paige said.

Billie grumbled under breathe for a little bit but she paid attention the rest of the time. After about three hours of Paige teaching Billie, Paige let Billie try to make a potion. It was an easy potion that put a person to sleep. As Billie got the things that she needed, the phone rang downstairs. Paige left the attic to answer the phone. Billie looked at the door to the attic and then to the B.O.S. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to the book.

Just as she was about to open the book, Paige came back into the attic.

"Billie!" Paige exclaimed. "I thought I told you to make the potion, not look in the Book of Shadows!"

"Sorry," Billie said. "How come I can't look in it?"

"Because," Paige said.

"Because why?" Billie questioned her.

"Because you're not ready for it," Paige said. "You might accidentally chant and cause a spell to happen."

"That's bullshit and you know it! You just don't trust me, that's why!"

During their argument, they didn't notice that Piper was at the attic door. She could not believe that both of them were fighting again. Just then she remembered a spell in the B.O.S. She went over to the book unnoticed because Billie and Paige were still arguing.

"I don't even know why you're teaching me if you don't trust me!" Billie yelled.

"That's because the Elders are making me!" Paige yelled back. "If it were up to me I wouldn't be teaching you!"

Just then, both of them felt a tingling sort of feeling. They stopped fighting and looked for the source of the tingling. They spotted Piper in front of the B.O.S. Then, realization dawned on Paige.

"You put a spell on us, didn't you?" Paige asked Piper.

"Yes" Piper answered. "You two are fighting way too much. The spell will only come off when I want it too. I'm not taking it off until you guys solve your issues. You can find out the effects once it comes." With that said, Piper walked out of the room, leaving Paige mad and Billie a little confused.

"What spell did she use?" Billie asked. "And how come she won't tell us the effects."

"Knowing Piper, she probably turned the book to the wrong page so that we don't find out the effects," Paige grumbled.

"Why would she do that?"

"So that we would learn a lesson."

"You know, this is your fault," Billie said.

"MY FAULT!" Paige yelled at her. "HOW IS IT MY FAULT?"

"Well, if you had let me look at the Book of Shadows, none of this would have happen," Billie said.

"At least I know what I'm doing," Paige said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Billie demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out."

"I've had enough of this!" Billie exclaimed. She started storming out of the attic but three yards away from Paige, she was suddenly knocked backwards by an invisible force. Paige rushed over to her to see if she was okay but Billie just swatted her helping hand away. Paige was hurt by this action but covered it up.

"What the hell was that!" Billie exclaimed. "It felt like there was a barrier there and it knocked me back."

"Must be from the spell Piper put on us," Paige thought out loud. She started taking small step but when she was three yards from Billie she was also thrown backwards. "I guess we can't go more than nine steps from each other."

"This sucks," Billie said.

"As if I couldn't tell," Paige said sarcastically. "Man, now I'm stuck with you."

"Hey!" Billie cried, taking offense.

She was about to give an insult to Paige but then a demon shimmered in. Paige and Billie immediately went on the offensive. The demon started to fight both of them. He took Billie's leg and flung her to the left and punched Paige, sending her flying to the right. During midair, both of them reached the maximum point of the spell and were thrown backwards, crashing into each other. Paige was able stay conscious but Billie fainted. Piper, who had heard the commotion, was standing at the door. She brought up her hands and blew up the demon. Then she rushed over to Paige and Billie.

"Are you two alright?" Piper asked.

"I am but I don't think she is," Paige said pointing to Billie. She went over to Billie and saw blood coming from the side of her head. She knelt down next to her and placed both her hands above the wound and healed it. Billie woke up in a daze.

"Uh… where am I?" Billie asked.

"You're in hell," Paige said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Billie said. "I still say it is your fault for that spell. Now look at where it landed us."

"No it isn't," Paige said. "It's your fault."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

Piper sighed and left them both. She could still hear them yelling even though she was in the kitchen. 'This is going to be a loud time now with Billie around.' Five minutes later, Piper could still hear them fighting.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Please review and tell me how it was.


End file.
